This application claims priority of Korean application No. 2000-44632, filed Aug. 1, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a luggage restraining structure for vehicles, and more particularly, to a safety block fixed between the rear seat and the trunk of the vehicle to prevent the luggage in the trunk from bouncing into the passenger area in the event of a sudden stop or a rear-on collision, thereby protecting the passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional vehicles that have a rear folding seat are provided with a trunk behind the rear seat of the vehicle for luggage or storage. A tail gate door is provided on the rear so it can be opened for putting luggage and/or other article(s) in and out of the trunk, and the back of the rear seat is constructed to fall forward.
In this type of car, when the back of the rear seat is pushed forward and folded on the seat cushion, luggage can be loaded in the trunk. In the event of a sudden stop or a rear-on collision, if the luggage loaded is relatively heavy, the force of inertia of the luggage can detach the rear seat from the trunk floor panel and throw the luggage into the passenger area, thereby subjecting the passengers to the hazard of luggage shifting from the rear of the vehicle to the front into the passenger area.
Accordingly, the principle object of the present invention is to provide a trunk and a vehicle with a trunk that prevents the luggage loaded in the trunk from shifting from the rear of the vehicle to the front into the passenger area by the force of inertia in the event of a sudden stop or rear-on collision.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a trunk that improves the security of the passengers and the reliability of the vehicle.
In accomplishing these objects, according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a safety block for absorbing impact energy of luggage is provided. It is fixed by securing elements such as screws between the rear folding seat and the trunk. The trunk is formed on the trunk floor panel behind the rear folding seat which is collapsible and easy to keep.
Therefore, the present invention prevents luggage loaded in the trunk from being thrown into the passenger area by the force of inertia of luggage in the event of a sudden stop or rear-on collision, thereby improving the security of the passengers and the reliability of the vehicle.